


Le parfum du thé au jasmin

by Littlefairy800



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Edo Period, Falling In Love, Haiku, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefairy800/pseuds/Littlefairy800
Summary: Un parfum de thé au jasminFlottant après l'amourVilla pluvieuse





	1. Chapter 1

_Un parfum de thé au jasmin  
Flottant après l'amour  
Villa pluvieuse_  
  
Le bois sec se consumait lentement.   
Il crépitait par intermittence, dans un son qui devenait difficile à percevoir à mesure que la pluie d'averse au-dessus d'eux se faisait plus forte, plus violente.  
Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait éveilla le jeune homme couché près du feu. Ses yeux fatigués et bordés de cernes cherchèrent autour de lui un long moment. Désorienté un court instant, il finit par remarquer son visage près de lui, nimbé par la lueur vacillante des flammes.  
  
-Je vais continuer. Je suis sûr que tu veux entendre la suite.  
  
Un sourire faible naquit sur les lèvres cireuses du jeune homme allongé. Il sentit la chaleur de la couverture de drap gris l'envelopper plus étroitement, des doigts frais caresser son visage et il se laissa porter par cette voix, plus chaude encore que la lumière qui glissait sur sa peau.  
  
« _Les paravents, en raison de la violence du vent, avaient été pliés et rangés, de sorte que rien ne faisait obstacle à la vue._  Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et parla un peu plus fort, comme s'il souhaitait couvrir le bruit de la pluie.  _Dans la loggia une femme était assise, que l'on ne pouvait confondre avec nulle autre. Son air de noblesse, sa beauté pure rayonnaient autour d'elle, et il lui semblait voir, entre les bancs de brume d'une aube de printemps, un..._  
  
Kazuya, derrière ses paupières à demi-fermées, suivait le mouvement des lèvres de Jin sans se lasser. La douleur et les frissons de la fièvre enserraient toujours son corps affaibli, mais le ton calme de l'homme qui lisait, adossé au mur fin près du foyer, l'apaisait sensiblement.  
  
-...  _cerisier blanc dans toute la splendeur de sa floraison. Elle répandait un tel parfum de séduction, qu'il semblait venir frapper au visage, presque cruellement, celui qui la contemplait. Jamais femme ne l'avait surpris à ce point..._  
  
Le vent de la montagne entrouvrit la porte, sans bruit. Jin, absorbé par sa lecture, ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Le souffle, le parfum du bois et du feu, ces vers du  _Genji monogatari_...  
  
Sa voix.  
  
Kazuya sentit son esprit s'échapper de cette scène si calme, l'espace d'un instant.  
  
La fenêtre ouverte  
 _ake mado no_  
Tout le passé me revient  
 _mukashi o shinobu_  
Bien mieux qu'un rêve   
 _sugure yume_   
  
  
  


***

  
  
_Edo, 1652_  
  
Le vert éclatant parsemé de rouge attira inéluctablement son regard, comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le bois ombragé tout près des collines.  
  
-Attention, la pluie a rendu le chemin...  
  
Absorbé par les couleurs autour de lui, Yuri Chinen ne prit pas garde à la flaque de boue qui se dessina devant lui.   
  
« ...Glissant. »  
  
Yuri gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, ses mains salies dérapant à leur tour sur la terre détrempée.  
  
-Prends ma main.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Kazuya se retenait de rire et se détendit en acceptant l'aide du jeune homme.  
Tant bien que mal, Yuri tenta de nettoyer la boue qui maculait son yukata de lin bleu sans voir que l'homme qui l'accompagnait avait poursuivi sa route sans l'attendre.  
  
-Kazuya-sama ! Attendez-moi ! Kazuya-sama !  
-Dépêche-toi ! La nuit va bientôt tomber.  
  
Yuri se rembrunit, mais le sourire que lui adressa Kazuya dissipa bien vite sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer, et moi non plus. Mais tu sais très bien ce qui pourrait se passer si l'on faisait une mauvaise rencontre.  
  
Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.  
  
-Avec l'arrivée du nouveau daimyo, les voleurs vont se transformer en gentils agneaux.   
  
Kazuya se mit à rire.  
  
-J'en doute.   
-On dit pourtant qu'il est horrible en ville, et qu'il jette en prison tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui.  
-Ils sont tous comme ça, coupa Kazuya. Mais ça n'a jamais rendu les abords de la montagne sûrs. Alors, maintenant, dépêche-toi, Yuri.  
  
Le ton était devenu sec, tranchant, mais Yuri n'en tint pas rigueur à Kazuya. Il savait que le jeune homme ne supportait pas d'entendre parler du daimyo ou de ce qui se passait en ville. Il s'en voulut d'avoir une fois de plus abordé le sujet, mais l'envie de voir celui qu'il admirait tant se confier à lui avait dépassé sa retenue.  
Le vert des feuilles de frênes et de prunier blancs devint plus sombre à mesure qu'ils rebroussaient chemin. Le lin gris et lumineux du yukata de Kazuya se détachait de manière plus évidente dans le coucher du soleil.  
  
-Yuri.  
  
Kazuya s'arrêta soudain brusquement et le retint par la manche.   
  
« Reste ici. Ne bouge pas, tu m'entends ? »  
  
Légèrement effrayé par le ton grave et tendu, le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et regarda Kazuya se diriger à pas prudents vers le bas-côté du chemin envahi par de hautes herbes.  
  
-Kazuya-sama ! chuchota-t-il le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus la silhouette fine du jeune homme depuis de longues minutes à présent.   
-Yuri ! Viens vite !  
  
Sans demander son reste, le jeune garçon se précipita dans les fourrés, ses mains écartant sans ménagement les broussailles.  
Kazuya était agenouillé dans la boue, celle-ci maculant le tissu de son vêtement. A côté de lui, Yuri distinguait une forme qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.  
  
-Il a du tomber dans une embuscade, murmura Kazuya lorsque Yuri se fut enfin rapproché de lui.  
  
Un corps gisait près de lui et le jeune garçon étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit que les vêtements de l'homme étaient déchirés et couverts de traces de sang.  
  
-Il...Est-ce qu'il est...mort ?  
-Non.  
  
Kazuya se pencha sur la silhouette quasi désarticulée avec une expression emplie de tristesse. Sa main écarta doucement les cheveux collés aux plaies sanguinolentes qui défiguraient le visage de l'homme. Le faible gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit frissonner Yuri.  
  
-Non, répéta Kazuya, une lueur insaisissable naissant au fond de ses yeux. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.  
  


***

  
L'eau teintée de sang coulait en petites rigoles sur le plancher de bois, mais Kazuya, absorbé par sa tâche, ne s'en occupait pas.  
Etendu sur la natte près du foyer, l'homme semblait inconscient en dépit du linge humide qui parcourait sa peau brûlante.  
  
-Il a de la fièvre, observa Chinen. Son front est trempé.  
  
Kazuya, soucieux, acquiesça et appuya le linge contre le visage de l'homme avec plus de douceur.  
  
-Va me chercher ce qu'il reste de feuilles de mansaku, murmura –t-il. S'il te plaît.  
  
Yuri se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'extérieur de la masure sans plus attendre.  
  
-Shh...Calmez-vous...  
  
L'homme s'était remis à gémir faiblement lorsque la fraîcheur de l'eau avait atteint son visage. De légers tremblements agitaient son corps encore emprisonné par le tissu de son kimono lacéré.  
Les mains de Kazuya écartèrent l'étoffe avec douceur et passèrent le linge à présent rouge clair sur la peau meurtrie. Le sang, la boue disparaissaient et lorsqu'ils laissaient place à des coupures superficielles, Kazuya soupirait de soulagement. A mesure qu'il le nettoyait, il découvrait ses traits et s'aperçut que le jeune homme blessé devait être sensiblement du même âge que lui.   
  
-Je...Je ...Non...  
  
Les doigts de l'homme s'étaient refermés sur son poignet avec une force qui le fit sursauter. Ses yeux, brillants et désorientés cherchèrent ceux de Kazuya.  
  
-Non...Ce...Ce n'est...pas...  
  
La poigne se resserra et l'homme souleva sa nuque de la natte, le regard implorant. Son torse brûlant se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et douloureuse.  
Déboussolé un bref instant, Kazuya finit par poser sa main sur les doigts constellés de meurtrissures.  
  
-Je sais...Je sais...chuchota-t-il, peu assuré.  
  
C'était peut-être un voleur ou un assassin, une chose courante dans la région, mais il n'avait pensé qu'à l'apaiser au moment où cette réponse avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Les explications lui importaient peu pour l'instant.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça faiblement et Kazuya vit son corps se détendre à nouveau pour retrouver le confort précaire de la natte.  
Les yeux du blessé fixèrent un instant les flammes qui se mouvaient gracieusement dans le foyer avant de se fermer, doucement.  
  
Il ne les rouvrit qu'au petit matin, sans rien comprendre, sans aucun souvenir.  
  
Un parfum âcre emplissait ses narines à chaque bouffée d'air et il mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il provenait de la pâte verte qui couvrait certaines parcelles de sa peau. Sa nuque était douloureuse lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers le foyer où des braises encore rougeoyantes luisaient dans la pénombre.  
  
Il vit en premier le pinceau de bambou, long et fin. Le papier de riz, ensuite, qui recouvrait la minuscule tablette de bois.  
  
Le jeune homme cligna des yeux pour s'habituer aux lueurs du jour et remarqua enfin les doigts qui faisaient évoluer le pinceau sur le papier avec précision et légèreté.  
  
La peau était pâle, plus que la sienne.  
  
Ses cheveux bruns étaient libres, les mèches encadrant son front cachant à demi ses yeux alors qu'il traçait les signes sur le papier près de lui.  
  
Son apparence si simple décontenança un instant Jin qui ne comprenait toujours pas où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, et se perdit simplement dans ce qu'il voyait.  
  
...Le jeune homme, près de lui, qui traçait de gracieuses arabesques d'encre avec une passion et une application qui le fascinait.  
  


***

  
Yuri regarda autour de lui et déposa le paquet enroulé de tissu qu'il tenait dans ses bras. D'un pas hésitant, il s'avança vers le corps endormi et s'agenouilla avec précaution.  
Le blessé respirait par petites bouffées, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses cheveux étaient déployés en une masse autour de son visage.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'approcha sans bruit pour scruter avec attention le visage meurtri de coupures.   
  
Un samouraï, bafoué par ses compagnons, attaqué dans l'épaisse forêt sans même avoir le temps de brandir son katana...  
  
Yuri laissa son imagination vagabonder, tout en cherchant avidement sur les traits du jeune homme un quelconque signe de noblesse.  
  
Son visage s'illumina lorsque ses yeux remarquèrent un minuscule médaillon sur le poignet couvert de bleus. Kazuya ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet.   
  
Le jeune garçon s'assura qu'il était bien seul avant de soulever le tissu du drap pour mieux apercevoir le bijou attaché à un bracelet de corde noire.  
  
Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal poli, et un sifflement léger d'admiration s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de se transformer en hoquet de surprise.  
Des doigts s'étaient emparés de son poignet et le serrèrent si fort que Yuri sentit des larmes de douleur monter à ses yeux.  
  
-C'est à moi !  
  
La voix du blessé était rauque et précipitée.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un voleur ! Je voulais juste regarder ! s'exclama Yuri en se débattant.   
  
Le jeune homme s'était relevé, le drap découvrant son torse abîmé et son visage empli de fureur.  
  
-Demandez à Kazuya-sama ! Il vous dira que je ne suis pas un voleur.  
-Kazuya-sama ?   
  
Les doigts du blessé défirent leur étreinte, peu à peu. Son visage restait empourpré de cette fièvre qui l'avait maintenu inconscient de longues heures, mais ses yeux, eux, avaient retrouvé toute leur lucidité.  
  
-C'est ton maître ?  
  
Yuri secoua la tête.  
  
-Il ne veut pas que je l'appelle ainsi. Il s'occupe juste de moi.  
  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le drap.  
  
-Pardon, mais tu m'as fait peur.  
-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, marmonna Yuri en frottant les marques rouges imprimées sur son poignet.  
  
Il resta silencieux pour tenter de faire culpabiliser le blessé, mais changea rapidement d'avis face à la curiosité dévorante qu'avait suscitée la présence d'un médaillon si précieux.  
  
-Hé, non !   
  
Yuri n'eut même pas le temps de poser sa première question : le jeune homme s'était relevé et dépliait déjà le yukata raccommodé qui gisait près de lui.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas déjà vous en aller ! Vous êtes blessé !  
  
Les cheveux noirs du blessé retombaient sur son visage alors qu'il nouait la ceinture de son vêtement. Seules ses lèvres pincées montraient l'intensité de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir en bougeant ainsi son corps meurtri.  
  
-Où est ce Kazuya ? Je veux le remercier avant de m'en aller.  
  
Le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses bras s'appuyèrent sur la natte pour qu'il se relève.  
  
-Monseigneur, laissez-moi alors juste vous aider !   
-Monseigneur ? Jin suffira. Un rire bref résonna aux oreilles de Yuri. C'est trop d'honneur pour quelqu'un comme moi.   
  
La porte de bois s'ouvrit et Jin plissa les yeux immédiatement lorsque le soleil éclatant du dehors pénétra ses pupilles.  
  
-Jin-sama, laissez-moi vous accompagner, insista Yuri d'un air suppliant.   
  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jin, et il s'avança sans répondre vers les marches de bois.  
Chaque pas était atrocement douloureux, mais il avait décidé d'arrêter de perdre du temps.   
Ils devaient payer, le plus rapidement possible.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois touffu, les bras de Yuri venant soutenir le corps chancelant de Jin lorsqu'il sentait que celui-ci faiblissait.  
  
-Nous ne sommes plus très loin.  
  
Le souffle de Jin était court, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais son regard restait déterminé, ce qui n'encouragea pas Yuri à tenter de le dissuader à nouveau de partir si vite. Cet homme lui faisait un peu peur à vrai dire.  
Les minuscules gouttelettes firent relever la tête à Jin, et le bruit cristallin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors l'atteignit.  
La couleur de la roche contrastait avec l'eau limpide qui coulait à flots jusqu'à l'étendue de la rivière, rendant sa surface calme agitée de bouillons d'écume.  
  
Le jeune homme de son rêve était assis sur la pierre grise, son yukata relevé découvrant la peau pâle de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses genoux.  
  
Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air parfaitement paisible en dépit du bruit lancinant de la cascade près de lui.   
  
-Qui est-ce ?   
  
Yuri leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Le kappa du lac d'Edo.  
  
Jin haussa un sourcil et se retourna brusquement.  
  
-Quoi ?   
  
Yuri le regarda d'un air étrange quelques instants, avant de le rassurer.  
  
-C'est Kazuya-sama, voyons. Il vient ici chercher l'inspiration.  
-L'inspiration ?  
  
Yuri hocha la tête, apparemment très fier de lui.  
  
Jin reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Les minuscules gouttes de brume projetées par la cascade restaient accrochées aux mèches de ses cheveux longs, mais l'humidité elle-même ne parvenait pas à lui faire entrouvrir les paupières.  
  
-Ce n'est pas avec le bruit que tu fais que je vais la trouver.  
  
Le murmure fit sursauter Jin.  
  
Kazuya ouvrit une de ses paupières puis l'autre, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'eau avec un naturel qui désarma Jin.  
Sa silhouette disparut sous l'étendue fraîche, mais Jin l'observa nager lentement jusqu'à la rive où il se trouvait.  
Un illuminé, voilà ce que cet homme devait être.  
Les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas en sa faveur ces derniers temps.  
  
-Il est exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Yuri avec ravissement.  
  
Jin regarda Kazuya sortir de l'eau, ses vêtements trempés collant à son corps comme une seconde peau. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'herbe de printemps près du rivage, laissa son yukata mouillé glisser sur ses épaules et s'étendit sur le dos avec un soupir de satisfaction.  
  
-Je vous laisse maintenant, s'excusa Yuri avec une petite courbette moqueuse. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est disposé à parler aujourd'hui.  
  
Ses bras quittèrent la taille de Jin qui gémit de douleur.   
  
-Pardon.   
  
Après un dernier coup d'œil à Kazuya, Yuri repartit en direction des arbres entrelacés constituant le chemin du retour à travers les bois.  
  
Jin poussa un soupir de découragement et releva la tête en direction de celui qu'il devait remercier.  
Un léger hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kazuya le fixait sans ciller.  
  
-Je... Merci pour...Tout ça.   
  
D'un geste mal assuré, Jin désigna les larges bandages qui recouvraient son torse.  
  
-Je vous en prie.  
  
Le jeune homme désormais assis en tailleur affichait un sourire calme mais ne montrait pas le désir de poursuivre la conversation.  
  
-Je dois retourner en ville. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, continua Jin, mal à l'aise.  
  
Kazuya hocha la tête.  
  
-Ce n'est pas prudent. Vous souffrez encore.  
-Non, ce n'est...  
  
Jin tenta de protester, mais cela ne fit que réveiller la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes.  
Le sourire de Kazuya s'élargit et il se recoucha dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux, un profond soupir de satisfaction s'échappant de ses lèvres.  
  
-Prenez le temps de vivre, murmura-t-il. Une vengeance hâtive n'apportera rien de bon, croyez-moi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle imperceptible.  
  
Hébété, Jin regarda un instant le visage paisible du jeune homme avant de boiter du mieux qu'il pouvait vers lui.  
  
-Comment savez-vous que je veux me venger ? Je n'ai rien dit du tout.  
  
Kazuya étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était qu'une simple supposition, mais j'ai ma confirmation, non ?   
  
L'esprit de Jin resta bloqué un court moment avant qu'un rire bref ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
  
-Je suis stupide. Vraiment stupide. Si j'avais été plus malin, je n'aurais même pas été battu au fond d'un bois sordide.  
-Les nobles d'Edo sont de féroces opposants pour qui les attaque. Vous n'y pouviez rien.  
  
Cette fois, dire que Jin était étonné relevait de l'euphémisme.  
  
-Comment...  
-Je sais juste regarder, voilà tout.  
  
Kazuya ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard au médaillon attaché au poignet de Jin.  
  
-Ce genre de bijou n'appartient pas à un simple fermier. Et je pense que vous avez du vous en prendre à quelqu'un de haut placé pour récolter un tel traitement.  
  
Jin sourit en faisant tourner lentement le médaillon autour de son poignet.  
  
-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Vous avez tout deviné.  
  
Kazuya rit, doucement.  
  
-Non, pas tout. Je serais ravi d'entendre toute l'histoire ce soir, au dîner. Le jeune homme se releva et passa la main dans les mèches humides de ses cheveux. En attendant, profitez du soleil.  
  
Jin le regarda s'étirer à nouveau, puis s'avancer vers la rive. Le yukata glissa entièrement sur l'herbe trempée, et Kazuya se dirigea à pas lents vers l'eau, complètement nu.  
Stupéfait, Jin ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard pour voir sa silhouette disparaître une nouvelle fois dans l'étendue fraîche du lac.  
Le vent bruissait dans les arbres, et le jeune homme sentit un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea à son tour pour sentir l'herbe caresser la peau de son visage.  
  
Kazuya émergea alors de sous la surface sans bruit, l'eau coulant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.  
  
Assis  
Jambes allongées   
 _nagedashite_  
Dans le dernier rayon de soleil   
 _mada hi no aru ashi_  
  


***

  
Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils rebroussèrent chemin. Kazuya marchait à ses côtés, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Jin hochait la tête et Kazuya esquissait un sourire satisfait.  
Le jeune homme était énigmatique, mystérieux, mais Jin se sentait en confiance.  
Son souffle devint cependant court à mesure que l'humidité de la nuit tombante touchait sa peau. Ses blessures restaient profondément douloureuses, mais Jin faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme, ne voulant pas avouer sa faiblesse.  
  
-Je viens directement vous aider puisque vous ne vous décidez pas à me demander, murmura simplement Kazuya en glissant un bras sous ses épaules.  
  
Mal à l'aise, Jin murmura un faible merci, mais Kazuya fit comme si de rien était et le soutint sans un bruit jusqu'à la masure baignée d'obscurité.  
  
-Je m'appelle Jin Akanishi.  
  
Le jeune homme assit sur la natte, regardait Kazuya s'affairer pour alimenter le feu dans le foyer.  
  
-Enchanté, Jin. Je suis Kazuya.  
  
Jin ne sut pas ce qui le surprit le plus dans la réponse du jeune homme, cette familiarité d'emblée installée entre eux ou l'étrange absence d'un quelconque nom de famille.  
Il n'osa pas poser de questions sur ce détail et poursuivit la conversation sur un terrain qui l'intriguait peut-être plus encore.  
  
-Etes-vous une sorte de...poète ?  
  
Kazuya laissa tomber un autre rameau de bois mort dans l'âtre avant de se retourner.  
  
-Je n'ai pas la prétention de me considérer comme tel. J'aime écrire, calligraphier, c'est aussi ce qui me permet de gagner ma vie.  
  
Toujours cette manière de détourner les choses, ce ton énigmatique... Jin se sentait à la fois profondément énervé et un tant soit peu émerveillé.  
  
-Je déteste écrire, avoua Jin. J'ai appris, mais...Tous ces signes... Sa main glissa nerveusement dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il remarqua que Kazuya le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Je crois que je suis plus doué pour me battre, au grand désarroi de mon père.  
-Votre famille doit s'inquiéter, répondit alors Kazuya.  
  
Jin releva la tête.  
  
-Oh, non. Je ne pense pas, étant donné que c'est elle qui a commandité ce qui m'est arrivé.  
  
Kazuya écarquilla les yeux et Jin se mit à rire franchement.  
  
-J'exagère un peu. Il s'agit plutôt du second mari de ma mère, Ishida.  
-L'intendant du daimyo ?   
  
Jin hocha la tête en prenant le bol que lui tendait Kazuya. Il prit le temps de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant avant de continuer.  
  
-En tant que fils aîné, je devais hériter du domaine de mon père, ce qui ne lui a pas vraiment plu, je suppose. Alors, il a choisi la méthode forte pour me le reprendre.  
-Oh.  
  
Le bol de Kazuya resta en suspens, à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air sincèrement troublé.  
  
-Non, ce n'est rien. Je me moque pas mal de cette terre. Seulement, je me suis dit que ma mère aurait aimé que j'essaie de faire preuve d'honneur pour une fois. C'est pour ça que je veux rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces lâches.  
  
Kazuya s'adossa doucement contre la fine cloison près du foyer.  
  
-Où est-elle maintenant ? Votre mère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-Elle est morte il y a trois mois. C'est ce qui a tout provoqué, répondit sombrement Jin en posant son bol près de lui.  
  
Kazuya le regarda longtemps, sans répondre, ses lèvres touchant par intermittence la surface brûlante de son thé.  
  
Jin tourna son visage vers les flammes crépitant tout près de lui.  
  
-Je veux me venger...Mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez de courage pour cela.  
  
Ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil se fermèrent. La chaleur que dégageait le foyer l'enveloppa alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur la natte près de lui.  
Kazuya s'avança sans bruit pour le couvrir. Ses yeux regardèrent une nouvelle fois le médaillon. Il en avait vu à maintes reprises dans son ancienne vie, mais l'émerveillement qu'ils lui procuraient à l'époque avait fait place à un dégoût profond que seul l'exil lui avait fait peu à peu perdre.  
Il regarda ensuite le visage endormi de Jin, et ses songes sombres disparurent aussitôt.  
  


***

  
-Le plus jeune s'appelle Tatsuya Ueda. Son père est un maître du thé très connu.  
  
Jin hocha la tête, tout en approchant ses yeux plus près du minuscule espace qui lui permettait de voir l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
-Kazuya-sama aime calligraphier pour lui, même s'il y passe parfois des nuits entières tant Ueda-sama est exigeant, chuchota Yuri, son épaule touchant par intermittence celle de Jin.  
-Je l'ai déjà vu, murmura Jin. Sa famille est une des plus riches d'Edo.  
  
Yuri acquiesça.  
  
-Et le deuxième, à côté, c'est son cousin, Yuichi Nakamaru . Je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment porté sur l'art, mais il accompagne toujours Ueda-sama.  
  
Jin dévisageait les deux hommes installés devant une tasse de thé, tout près de Kazuya. Ce dernier était occupé à leur montrer des esquisses, ses mains retrouvant de temps à autre son long pinceau pour parfaire les signes.  
Les kimono richement décorés des deux hommes contrastaient singulièrement avec la mise simple de Kazuya, mais cela ne semblait pas ennuyer ce dernier.  
  
-Ils font toujours le chemin jusqu'ici ? demanda Jin, intrigué.  
-Il le faut bien. Kazuya-sama n'ira jamais à Edo.  
  
Jin se retourna vers le jeune garçon.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Yuri haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a toujours refusé de me le dire clairement.  
-Mais...  
  
Yuri lui plaqua soudain la main devant la bouche et le poussa plus loin derrière la maison. Jin étouffa un cri de surprise, mais comprit la raison de ce geste lorsque les deux silhouettes d'Ueda et Nakamaru descendirent les marches qui menaient hors de la maison.  
  
-Merci beaucoup. Je ne suis jamais déçu de votre travail.  
  
Kazuya s'inclina avec respect, un sourire discret aux lèvres.  
  
-Comme promis...  
  
Nakamaru s'avança et glissa un paquet enroulé dans un somptueux tissu de soie dans les mains de Kazuya.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir d'argent ?  
  
Kazuya, qui caressait avec ravissement le tissu brillant, secoua immédiatement la tête.  
  
-Ce que vous m'avez donné...  
  
Jin observa le visage de Kazuya s'illuminer.  
  
¬« ....Vaut pour moi tout l'or du monde. »  
  
Kazuya s'inclina à nouveau, et Jin, de sa cachette, crut déceler l'éclat des yeux bruns dans sa direction.  
  


***

  
  
_-Le...Genji...monogatari*..._  
  
Les doigts fins de Kazuya dénouèrent le lien brodé de fil d'argent qui retenait la soie. Le fin métal étincelait sous la lueur de la lanterne de fer pourtant à demi éteinte.   
Jin ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle.   
Le jeune homme à ses côtés rendait l'instant presque solennel, précieux.  
  
Les mains de Kazuya osèrent à peine toucher les frêles esquisses sur papier de riz, mais ses yeux, eux, brûlaient d'une passion qui fascina Jin.  
  
-J'attends depuis si longtemps. Ueda-sama me l'avait promis il y a presque un an, je n'osais plus y croire.  
  
Kazuya se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Vous devez me trouver étrange, non ?   
  
Jin parvint enfin à détacher son regard de ses mains et le regarda.  
  
-Non, mais, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout. Yuri-chan m'a montré certains de vos haïkus et je n'ai pas vraiment saisi ce que vous vouliez dire.  
  
Kazuya sourit doucement.  
  
Son regard se reporta sur le papier, les mèches de ses longs cheveux balayant ses cils. Jin crut un instant l'avoir irrité, blessé même, mais le geste qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.  
  
-Puis-je ?  
  
Kazuya avait pris ses mains dans les siennes, avec lenteur.  
  
-Je...Euh...  
  
Embarrassé par ce mouvement qu'il ne comprenait pas, Jin se mit à bégayer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
-Venez plus près de moi, murmura Kazuya, pourtant gêné lui aussi.  
  
Jin se laissa attirer à quelques centimètres du pupitre de bois, le tissu du yukata de Kazuya effleurant le dos de ses mains.  
Sans ôter celles-ci, Kazuya guida doucement les paumes de Jin jusqu'au papier, jusqu'au bois de l'encrier, au bambou du pinceau.  
  
-Ces trois outils suffisent à révéler ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux. Il me suffit d'écrire pour que les instants éphémères gravés ici... Jin frémit lorsque Kazuya posa leurs paumes jointes sur son cœur. ....Le soient juste là.  
  
Leurs peaux rejoignirent le papier lisse, une nouvelle fois.  
  
Kazuya sourit à son attention et plaça délicatement le pinceau dans les doigts de Jin. Leurs mains tremblaient légèrement.   
  
-Là, maintenant, je suis sûr qu'un simple haïku peut émerger de vos doigts. Il vous suffit de regarder autour de vous.  
Jin hypnotisé, restait perdu dans le regard habité du jeune homme. Son visage baigné de lumière l'attirait, inexorablement.  
  
-Je...ne....  
  
La flamme de la lanterne s'éteignit brusquement, laissant les deux hommes dans le noir le plus complet.  
L'odeur âcre de la fumée emplit les poumons de Jin qui reprit alors ses esprits.  
Dégrisé à son tour, Kazuya desserra lentement leurs doigts non sans laisser échapper un soupir de déception.  
  
-Pardon. Je crois que je vous ai fait un peu peur, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire qui résonna dans le noir.  
-Non, avoua clairement Jin. Non...  
  
Kazuya rit, une nouvelle fois et Jin l'entendit se déplacer jusqu'à sa propre natte.  
  
-Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie, et votre présence me rend plus fou que je ne le suis déjà, expliqua Kazuya d'une voix peu sûre.  
  
Jin s'était allongé sur sa natte qu'il avait trouvée à tâtons, dans le noir.  
  
-Vous n'avez rien d'un fou, je pense au contraire que vous êtes bien plus sensé que moi.  
  
Son rire, à nouveau.   
  
Jin se surprit à sourire à son tour.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, Jin.  
  
Dans l'obscurité, Jin écouta le souffle de Kazuya s'apaiser, ralentir, jusqu'à devenir imperceptible.   
  


***

  
A ses côtés, le temps passait lentement, mais ce n'était pas gênant.   
Chaque minute passée à l'observer travailler recelait pour Jin une beauté inconnue, une beauté sur laquelle il ne s'était jamais penché auparavant.  
Une proximité s'était installée entre eux à mesure que ses blessures cicatrisaient.   
Il se dévoilait petit à petit, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.  
  
Kazuya, lui, ne parlait jamais de sa vie.   
Il se contentait de l'écouter chaque jour avec une attention qui gênait parfois Jin.  
Lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, Kazuya avait souri.  
  
« Je crois que j'aime le son de votre voix », avait-il alors répondu.  
  
Jin avait détourné les yeux, et Kazuya avait souri, encore une fois.  
  


***

  
Le saké brûlait sa gorge délicieusement.   
  
La brise légère caressait ses cheveux sans pour autant apporter une sensation glacée le long de son dos. Seul le bruissement des feuilles et des oiseaux se faisait entendre autour d'eux.  
Jin porta le liquide à ses lèvres et poussa un soupir tonitruant.  
  
-Je suis totalement ivre, mais je suis heureux.  
  
Kazuya éclata de rire, renversant au passage la quasi-totalité de son propre alcool sur ses vêtements.  
  
-Ivre ? Déjà ?  
  
Jin se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, évitant de justesse que la marche de bois menant à la maison ne heurte sa nuque.  
  
-J'ai l'impression. Tout est noir autour de moi.  
-C'est parce qu'il fait nuit, coupa Kazuya.  
  
Jin se releva brusquement et regarda fixement le jeune homme.  
  
-Non. Tout est vraiment tout noir.  
  
Le jeune homme rampa jusqu'à Kazuya avec difficulté.  
  
-Comme ça. Il se releva et plaqua sa main sur les yeux de Kazuya qui tomba à son tour en arrière, sans que son rire ne se soit éteint.  
  
Jin le laissa se débattre un court instant avant de le libérer.  
  
-Alors, tu regrettes de t'être moqué de moi ?   
  
Kazuya se releva sur ses coudes, l'air satisfait.  
  
-Pas le moins du monde. Je ris beaucoup plus depuis que tu es là.  
\- J'ai au moins ce talent, commenta Jin en se resservant une coupe de saké.  
-Enfin, vu que tu pars demain matin, je vais devoir renoncer à rire.  
  
L'alcool rendait l'esprit de Jin embrumé, mais les paroles de Kazuya le ramenèrent brutalement à une réalité qu'il aurait préféré oublier cette nuit-là.  
  
-Je viendrais te rendre visite, c'est promis.  
  
Kazuya continua de fixer le ciel noir sans répondre.  
  
Jin, peiné, vida d'un trait sa dose d'alcool.  
  
-Occupe-toi déjà de ta condition à Edo. Le reste viendra ensuite, ajouta Kazuya après de très longues minutes.  
  
Jin se retourna vers lui.  
  
-Alors, j'ai ta permission.  
  
Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Kazuya, mais il n'ajouta rien.  
Jin se renversa à nouveau dans l'herbe, et fixa à son tour les couleurs de la nuit.  
  
\- Des étoiles au-dessus...L'herbe en dessous... Mes lèvres humides de saké... murmura –t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Alors, est-ce que j'ai un avenir dans la composition ?   
  
Kazuya se mit sur le côté et le regarda avec sérieux.  
  
-Tu as tout compris.  
  
Jin écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-C'est une plaisanterie.  
-Non, répliqua immédiatement Kazuya.  
  
Les yeux de Jin ne cillaient pas et bientôt, Kazuya ne put réprimer le sourire immense qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
  
-J'en étais sûr. C'était un mensonge.  
  
Kazuya secoua la tête avec véhémence, l'herbe se mêlant plus encore à ses cheveux.  
  
-Non, c'est un bon début. Il faudrait le retravailler.  
  
Jin prit un air pincé et se releva en ôtant les brins d'herbe accrochés à son yukata.  
  
-Je sais où je peux trouver l'inspiration, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible avant de se mettre à courir en direction du bois, sous les yeux ébahis de Kazuya.  
-Attends !   
  
Le jeune homme se releva et se précipita à la suite de Jin qui s'enfonçait déjà dans l'enchevêtrement épais des arbres.  
Il suivait la clarté du lin gris pour se guider, ses yeux s'efforçant de rester en contact avec la silhouette de Jin.  
  
-Attends ! Tu vas te blesser !   
  
Kazuya protestait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tant l'ivresse du saké agissait sur son corps avec traîtrise.  
Le bruit de l'eau, des lourdes gouttes de la cascade fit ralentir sa course folle. Le lin gris gisait sur la roche et c'était à présent la peau nue de Jin qui paraissait la plus claire dans la nuit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Reviens, tu vas te noyer !  
  
L'eau glacée effleurant sa taille, Jin se retourna vers Kazuya, radieux.  
  
-Lorsque je ressortirai, mes mots seront aussi beaux que les tiens ! cria-t-il.  
  
Kazuya secoua la tête face à l'idiotie complète du jeune homme face à lui.  
  
-A tout à l'heure ! termina Jin en disparaissant sous la surface.  
  
Le rire de Kazuya emplit la nuit, avant de se dissiper progressivement.  
  
-Jin !   
  
Il s'avança vers la rive, bien décidé à apercevoir la silhouette sous l'eau, mais l'alcool et les bouillons d'écume rendaient sa vision terriblement troublée.  
  
Le jeune homme se pencha, ses mains disparaissant sous l'eau fraîche, sans résultats.  
Il se déshabilla alors à la hâte, pestant contre la bêtise de Jin.  
Il frissonna lorsque l'eau toucha sa peau.  
  
-Tu me le paieras ! Elle est glacée !   
  
Ses mains se placèrent à la surface de l'eau, son regard parcourant tous les recoins de la parcelle d'eau.  
  
-Kazuya.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vers Jin qui grelottait intensément, son dos collé à la paroi de roche près de laquelle il avait émergé de l'eau.  
  
Kazuya s'avança vers lui.  
  
-Alors, cette inspiration ?, demanda-t-il moqueur.  
-Envolée, expliqua Jin en claquant des dents.  
  
Kazuya sourit doucement avant de tendre sa main vers Jin qui la saisit.  
  
-Sortons avant d'attraper la mort.  
  
Jin acquiesça et suivit Kazuya jusqu'aux roches bordant la rive.  
  
-Attends.  
  
Kazuya se retourna brusquement.  
  
-Je crois que...j'ai fait exprès.  
-Exprès ?  
  
Sa main lâcha doucement celle de Jin qui effleura à nouveau la surface de l'eau.   
  
-De t'emmener jusqu'ici.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Kazuya avec incertitude.  
  
Jin s'avança et s'arrêta devant lui.  
Ses lèvres s'approchèrent avec lenteur de celles de Kazuya, pour y déposer maladroitement un baiser silencieux.  
  
-Je veux...ça, expliqua Jin en le regardant.  
  
Kazuya baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus regarder les traits du jeune homme si près de lui.   
Il ne pouvait pas.  
  
La honte submergea alors Jin comme jamais et il eut un mouvement de recul, l'audace dont il avait fait preuve lui paraissant soudain ridicule et malsaine.  
  
-Sortons, dit-il pour couper court à la gêne qui s'était installée.  
-Non. C'est trop tard, répondit Kazuya.   
  
Il s'avança vers Jin et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.   
  
-Il ne fallait pas faire ça, murmura-t-il en effleurant d'un baiser la bouche charnue et glacée.  
  
Jin eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, mais les bras de Kazuya glissèrent aussitôt autour de sa nuque pour le retenir contre lui. Les joues du jeune homme s'embrasèrent lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Kazuya se presser contre le sien, sans retenue.   
Kazuya se recula de son visage, mais son souffle chaud parcourait la joue du jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui.  
  
-Je ne te promettrai rien, Jin, chuchota-t-il. Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas.  
  
Il mentait, mais c'était pour son bien.  
Il voulait juste que Jin continue de sourire avec sincérité.  
...Qu'il ne devienne pas comme lui.  
  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Jin sans bruit. Les mots si durs avaient touché ce dernier plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Jin savait que ce que désirait son corps avait pris le pas sur toute forme de raison en lui. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait suivi ses pulsions, sans réfléchir, mais à présent que la brume d'alcool qui avait confiné son cerveau s'était estompée, il n'était plus sûr de rien.  
  
-Je...  
-Tu ne sais rien de moi... Je veux simplement profiter d'un moment avec toi. Rien qu'un moment. Tu veux bien ?  
  
Sa main se glissa dans celle de Jin qui la serra très fort.   
  
-Ce que veut ton corps a le droit de passer en premier, chuchota Kazuya dans son oreille. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.  
  
Tout cela était contre ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, mais Jin se laissait happer par la voix de Kazuya, par sa manière de le persuader d'assumer ce désir viscéral qu'il avait pour le jeune homme depuis leur première rencontre.  
Kazuya n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il le guida vers la rive, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se retrouvent hors de l'eau. Ils frissonnèrent lorsque l'air de la nuit toucha leurs peaux nues.  
  
-Viens.  
  
Kazuya l'allongea avec douceur dans l'herbe avant de se placer au-dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ses doigts caressèrent les mèches de cheveux de Jin qui se mêlaient à l'herbe humide.  
Jin le regardait avec gravité, ce qui le fit sourire.  
  
-Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Il se pencha, laissant le parfum qu'exhalait Jin emplir son être et son cœur.  
  
Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et ferma les paupières, à présent tranquillisé.  
Kazuya se pencha, ses longs cheveux mouillés déposant des gouttes minuscules sur le visage de Jin.  
  
Ses lèvres vinrent les goûter une par une.   
Le parfum était unique. Il aurait voulu l'emprisonner en lui pour le garder, toujours.  
  
Sa bouche quitta à regret la senteur fraîche de l'eau, le goût teinté d'épices de la peau mate de Jin.  
Leurs corps aimantés par l'eau ne ressentaient plus le froid du tapis d'herbe. Les mains de Jin diffusaient une chaleur troublante sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.   
  
L'exaltation était plus forte que les signes qui lui apparaissaient chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait cessé de croire en l'être humain, plus forte que le parfum de l'encre noire et du papier de riz.  
  
Comment en était-il arrivé là ?  
  
Jin posa sa main sur sa joue.  
  
-Je ne pensais jamais ressentir une telle chose pour un homme, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que c'est mal ?  
  
Kazuya posa sa tête sur le torse humide du jeune homme.  
Les coups sous sa peau étaient violents contre sa propre joue.  
  
-Si tu considères que ça l'est, alors ça le sera.  
  
Jin caressa ses cheveux avant de l'attirer plus près de lui.   
  
Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec violence sans que Kazuya n'entende jamais de réponse.  
  


***

  
Kazuya plongea avec lenteur et application le pinceau de bambou dans le liquide d'un noir de jais qu'il regarda briller sous la lueur douce du feu, tout près d'eux.  
  
-Ne bouge pas.  
  
Sa main libre glissa sur le dos de Jin pour effacer les perles de sueur qui luisaient à sa surface. Ce dernier, le regard plongé dans les flammes laissa toutefois son souffle rauque passer la barrière de ses lèvres.   
Le premier contact du pinceau avec sa peau nue et brûlante fit tressaillir le jeune homme allongé sur le ventre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmura Jin. Il aurait voulu voir le visage de Kazuya, voir ses traits prendre cette expression qui l'intriguait tant lorsqu'il calligraphiait.  
-Je grave ici ce moment. La pulpe de ses doigts effleura la peau de Jin, encore.   
  
« ...pour ne pas l'oublier ».  
  
Un dernier tracé, et le pinceau retrouva son étui de cuir.   
Kazuya se glissa près de Jin et caressa ses cheveux lentement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Les mains de Jin s'agrippèrent à son dos, ses ongles éraflèrent sa peau humide.  
  
-Reste près de moi.  
  
Kazuya le serra plus fort contre lui avant d'emplir ses poumons de parfum.  
  
L'encre.  
Sa peau.


	2. Chapter 2

Un long soupir satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que ses mains le cherchaient à tâtons pour le rapprocher de lui, pour sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne.  
Jin fronça les sourcils dans sa demi-inconscience, la recherche s'avérant bien plus difficile que prévue. Ses doigts touchèrent alors un fragment de peau et un sourire illumina son visage.  
  
-Ka...  
-Vous avez de l'encre plein le dos.  
  
Jin se releva d'un bond et rabattit la couverture sur lui devant le regard intrigué de Yuri Chinen.  
  
-Kazuya-sama s'est trouvé à court de papier pour s'exercer ? demanda innocemment le jeune garçon. Je n'arrive même pas à lire ce que...  
  
Yuri se pencha vers Jin mais ce dernier le repoussa avec impatience.  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
Yuri se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air parfaitement étrange de Jin.  
  
-Très bien, je vous laisse.  
  
Le jeune garçon posa tranquillement un sac de toile près de l'âtre où les braises étaient à présent éteintes avant de rebrousser chemin.  
  
-Attends ! Yuri se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Où est Kazuya ? demanda Jin d'un ton plus calme.  
-Il est parti dans la montagne il y a quelques heures.  
-Dans la montagne ? Jin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par cette nouvelle.  
  
Yuri hocha simplement la tête.  
  
-Il y passe beaucoup de temps. Il a du ressentir le besoin d'être seul.  
  
Le goût d'amertume au creux de la bouche de Jin atteignit alors son paroxysme.  
Yuri tourna les talons, le laissant seul. Ses mains attrapèrent péniblement ses vêtements qu'il revêtit sans hâte, ne sachant que faire de plus.   
Ses pieds nus touchèrent la passerelle de bois qui entourait la maison et il regarda autour de lui, avec une tristesse qu'il avait pourtant vu arriver. Kazuya ne souhaitait pas le faire entrer dans son monde étrange.  
  
Le jeune homme s'assit sur le rebord de bois, ses pieds touchant le sol frais. Son regard se porta sur les hauteurs qui surplombaient les collines, là où Kazuya devait sûrement se trouver.  
Il avait savouré pleinement cette nuit en s'efforçant de garder à l'esprit que ce n'était qu'un moment de plaisir éphémère, pour tous les deux. Mais à présent que le soleil s'était levé, il se demandait sérieusement si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.  
Il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec un homme auparavant. Cette simple idée l'avait toujours répugné.   
Mais le souvenir de la sueur de Kazuya glissant sur sa peau, de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque le jeune homme s'était insinué en lui et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière le submergeait.  
  
La peau de Kazuya se teintait de miel sous la lumière du feu et c'était un des plus beaux spectacles qui lui ait été donné de voir.  
  
« Je te croyais mort au fond d'un bois et je te retrouve dans les bras d'un burakumin* de la pire espèce ! Enfin, à peu de choses près, il n'y a pas de différence.  
  
Jin reconnut cette voix immédiatement et leva le visage dans sa direction, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Koki Tanaka s'approcha simplement de lui à pas lents, sans s'émouvoir du trouble du jeune homme, la main posée sur le manche de son katana.  
  
Ses pieds se stoppèrent et son regard se posa sur Jin qui le fixait, hébété.  
  
-Un...burakumin ?  
  
La peur qu'il avait éprouvée en se retrouvant face à l'homme de main à l'origine de sa tentative de meurtre s'était évanouie subitement pour laisser place à un sentiment tout autre.  
Ce mot...Il l'avait entendu à maintes reprises, dans des contextes sordides, d'une tristesse abominable.  
  
Son beau-père appelait cela une « tradition d'Edo ».   
  
Lui qualifiait simplement cela d'abomination.  
  
-Kamenashi. Kazuya Kamenashi. Est-ce que ça éclaire ta lanterne ?  
  
Jin le fixa, sans expression.   
  
-Très peu de gens savent qu'il se cache dans les bois d'Edo. Mais je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui s'il voulait rester en vie. Ses parents n'ont pas eu cette chance, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tués comme des chiens par des hommes du daimyo... Il a essayé de les défendre, mais il était bien trop petit. Et puis, tu connais les villageois, personne ne voulait recueillir un enfant si repoussant...  
  
Koki savoura l'effet engendré par ses paroles dans un silence religieux. Tout le monde connaissait le nom des Kamenashi dans la région et le visage décomposé de Jin le ravît. Le goût de la vengeance lui parut presque plus doux que lorsqu'il avait contemplé le corps désarticulé du jeune homme à ses pieds, deux semaines auparavant.  
  
-J'étais venu pour ramener ton corps à Edo, mais je me vois dans l'incapacité de le faire. Et je me dis sérieusement qu'essayer de te tuer une seconde fois n'arrangera pas les choses.   
Koki attendit une réaction, un mouvement, une parole, mais Jin se contenta de se lever, sans bruit.   
  
-Tu es triste ? Tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ?  
  
Ignorant le sarcasme, Jin s'avança vers lui et Koki s'attendit à tout, sauf à ce qui suivit.  
  
-Laisse-moi parler à Ishida.   
  
L'homme de main ne put cacher un de mouvement de surprise mais secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
-Pas question. Il a pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps déjà. Il veut que tu disparaisses.  
-Il ne le regrettera pas. J'ai fait mon choix il y a longtemps. S'il m'avait laissé lui expliquer, tout serait déjà terminé, insista Jin en s'approchant plus près encore.   
  
Koki, excédé, se recula brusquement.  
  
-Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?  
-Si tout échoue, j'accepterai ma sentence, répondit calmement Jin. Tu as ma parole et...ceci. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux.  
  
Jin dénoua la cordelette noire de son bracelet, et le tendit vers l'homme de main.  
  
Ce dernier le regarda sans ciller, sa main restant crispée sur le tissu de son yukata sombre.  
  


***

  
La pluie avait mis fin à son escapade, mais ses doutes, eux restaient douloureux et bien trop présents. L'eau détrempa son yukata, ses cheveux et il frissonna intensément sans pourtant songer à accélérer le pas.   
Il devait continuer à vivre seul.   
Cette conclusion était venue jusqu'à lui de longues heures auparavant, alors qu'il contemplait sans bruit la ville de là où il se trouvait.  
Cette nuit avec Jin resterait un souvenir qu'il chérirait, le souvenir d'un homme merveilleux que le hasard lui avait apporté.  
Il avait appris à ne jamais demander plus, à ne plus rien exiger de la vie pour se préserver depuis ce qui était arrivé à sa famille.  
En tant que paria, Edo déciderait peut-être un jour de se débarrasser de lui, comme elle l'avait fait de ses parents, mais Kazuya s'était toujours promis d'accepter son destin avec calme et résignation. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne scrute la grande route menant à la ville à la recherche d'une silhouette menaçante.  
  
Aujourd'hui, cette même Edo avait sans doute repris Jin dans les mailles de son filet, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait imposer cette vie de paria au jeune homme qui avait partagé son existence un bref moment.  
  
Il se baissa et prit ses geta à la main, ses pieds nus se glissant immédiatement dans l'herbe mouillée.  
Le sentier menant à sa demeure lui parut long. Il tenta d'ignorer son souffle furieux lorsque le toit se profila enfin devant ses yeux.  
  
La porte de bois battait violemment sous l'effet du vent. Elle finit par s'ouvrir complètement, quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Debout, la pluie ruisselant sur sa peau nue, Kazuya regarda la natte de Jin, celle où il avait dormi tout ce temps, où il avait déposé ses maigres possessions.  
  
Elle était vide.  
  
-Kazuya-sama ? Ne restez pas sous la pluie.  
  
Yuri s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet, dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna doucement vers lui et esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère, mais il ne répondit rien, les yeux toujours fixés sur la natte vide.  
  
  
***  
  
Le jour succéda à une première nuit, puis à une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Kazuya cesse de compter. La vie avait repris son cours, et Yuri lui-même ne parlait plus de Jin.  
  
Kazuya se demandait parfois si le jeune homme n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination fertile tant le temps passait à la vitesse du vent.  
Ses moments de retraite dans la montagne se faisaient plus nombreux et à chaque fois plus longs, le vide sous ses pieds lui paraissant bien plus facile à affronter que la luxuriance du bois dans lequel il vivait. Ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qui lui restait et il avait besoin d'une quiétude parfaite pour ne pas les oublier.   
  
Pour ne pas oublier ses traits, jamais.  
  
-Ueda-sama a décidé de venir cet après-midi, je l'ai vu au marché, expliqua Yuri en nettoyant les pinceaux gorgés d'encre. Sa commande est-elle prête ?  
  
Kazuya releva la tête de la petite tablette de bois jonchée de rouleaux de papier de riz.  
  
-Non. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié.  
-J'espère qu'il ne s'en formalisera pas. Il avait l'air si impatient...murmura Yuri.  
  
Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Kazuya déroula lentement un des cylindres près de lui.  
Les estampes magnifiques du Genji Monogatari dansèrent devant ses yeux, les couleurs douces se mêlant au noir brut de l'encre.  
Sa main chercha à tâtons un pinceau et ses doigts agiles tracèrent les premiers signes sans même regarder le papier.  
  
Yuri soupira, conscient du fait que son maître était reparti dans une rêverie qui lui serait impossible de briser.  
  
 _Ayant vidé nos coupes_  
Saka zukite   
 _Nous prenons place_  
shinnoza ni  
 _Pour contempler la lune_  
tsuku tsukimi kana  
  
***  
  
Un feu bien trop fort crépitait dans l'âtre.   
  
Il avait presque senti la chaleur s'emparer de sa peau au moment où ses pieds avaient touché la passerelle de bois.  
La lueur était moins violente dans ses souvenirs.  
  
-Où est-il ?   
  
Yuri, resté quelques pas en arrière, s'approcha.  
-Il est parti dans la montagne il y a deux jours. Je ne l'ai pas vu revenir depuis.  
  
La pièce de tissu sombre qui recouvrait les vêtements de voyage de tomba au sol.  
  
-Je vais l'attendre. J'ai tout mon temps.  
  
Yuri sourit et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.  
  
-Je vous laisse, je lui ai promis de rentrer à la maison avant la nuit, murmura le jeune garçon.  
  
Un dernier signe de la main et il se retrouva seul au beau milieu des souvenirs.  
  
Il s'approcha de la tablette de bois couverte de travaux inachevés. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et referma ses doigts sur le pinceau qu'il souleva au niveau de ses yeux.  
  
...Le temps était venu de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée.  
  
***  
Kazuya était rentré au beau milieu de la nuit en frottant ses doigts gourds et glacés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer.  
Ses frissons étaient devenus incontrôlables, le froid s'étant insinué dans sa chair avec une rapidité étonnante lorsqu'il était redescendu de la montagne.  
  
Le jeune homme jeta hâtivement sa natte devant l'âtre et se recroquevilla sous la fine couverture en grelottant. Les flammes crépitaient avec une vigueur qui le réconforta.  
Il laissa errer ses paupières alourdies de sommeil et de chaleur autour de lui, sans but précis.  
  
Kazuya avait laissé de trop nombreuses estampes inachevées et des chutes de papier de riz gisaient misérablement sur le sol.  
L'une d'elles portait une inscription qui l'intrigua, les traits du pinceau paraissant bien trop novices pour être de son cru.  
  
Le jeune homme fit glisser son bras hors de la couverture, et s'empara du morceau de papier.  
  
Les kanjis étaient brouillons, les traits imprécis et trop épais.  
  
Mais le message, lui, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait.  
  
 _Premier amour_  
hatsukoi ya  
 _près de la lanterne_  
tôrô ni yosuru  
 _Visage contre visage_  
kao to kao   
  
La porte s'ouvrit et les feuilles délicates de papier de riz s'envolèrent sous la brise, à l'exception de celle que tenait fermement Kazuya dans sa main.  
Le jeune homme se précipita dehors mais ne vit que le chemin bordé d'arbres, les feuillages rendus noirs et effrayants par l'obscurité.  
Ses yeux guettèrent le lin bleu-gris, sans relâche durant de longues minutes avant qu'un profond soupir ne vienne perturber son souffle.  
Il voulait obéir à ce que sa raison lui dictait, mais la forêt l'attirait inexorablement vers elle.  
Son regard se posa sur les traits d'encre, sur chacun des caractères qu'il relut et redessina dans son cœur en dépit de la lumière inexistante.  
  
Soigneusement, le jeune homme glissa le papier dans le pan de son yukata, contre sa peau.  
  
Le vent de la nuit s'atténua lorsque les ténèbres du chemin l'engloutirent et le jeune homme ne se fia plus qu'à un seul de ses sens.  
  
Le parfum le guiderait, comme toujours.  
  
***   
Le bruit lancinant de la cascade derrière lui l'obsédait, l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, les souvenirs l'assaillant sans relâche dans la forêt sombre.  
Il avait parcouru les lieues qui le séparaient de Kazuya en quelques heures, la transe qui s'était emparée de lui l'empêchant de ressentir le froid et la pluie qui tombait, mais à présent que son cœur s'était ralenti, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il attendait, seul, au beau milieu des arbres.  
  
Kazuya comprendrait-il ? Suivrait-il le sentier parmi les hautes herbes trempées pour le rejoindre, sans penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui ?  
  
Jin resta immobile et sentit la pluie inonder son visage, glacer sa peau.  
  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement après quelques instants et le bruit des gouttes se tut tout autour de lui.  
  
La pluie pourtant n'avait pas cessé de tomber.  
  
Il le vit avancer, le beige lumineux de son yukata teinté de pluie sur sa peau claire.  
  
Jin laissa tomber son manteau de voyage et se précipita vers lui sans réfléchir, sans parvenir à l'appeler de lui-même.   
Lorsqu'il entendit le son de ses pas, Kazuya s'immobilisa.  
  
-Pars, je t'en prie.  
  
Jin continuait d'avancer, sans l'écouter.  
  
-C'était bien mieux ainsi, Jin...Pars maintenant.  
  
Les pas de Jin se stoppèrent lorsque le lin de son propre yukata toucha celui de Kazuya.  
Son parfum mêlé à celui si particulier de la pluie emplit ses poumons.  
Ses lèvres effleurèrent ses cheveux, son front trempé, ses paupières qui se fermèrent lentement au contact de sa bouche.  
  
-Tu m'as rejoint jusqu'ici, alors je sais que tous ces mots qui viennent de sortir de tes lèvres ne sont que des mensonges, murmura Jin.  
  
Les bras de Kazuya restèrent sans vie le long de son corps, et Jin finit par s'écarter de lui.  
Les pupilles si sombres le troublèrent intensément, encore une fois.  
  
-Je t'ai un jour demandé si ce que je ressentais pour toi était mal. Et tu avais accepté de me répondre.  
  
Jin attendit, regarda Kazuya, mais ce dernier, le regard vide, fixait obstinément le sol.  
  
-Tu m'as répondu que cela ne dépendait que de moi et que je ne devais pas avoir honte de ce que mon corps désirait. Je n'ai fait que t'écouter.  
  
Kazuya esquissa un sourire triste.  
  
-Tu reviens pour cette raison, alors...   
  
La main de Kazuya vint dénouer doucement le tissu qui retenait son yukata fermé, mais les doigts de Jin l'en empêchèrent.  
  
-Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus juste que le fait que je sois auprès de toi. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais d'où tu viens, et pourquoi tu es seul au beau milieu de cette forêt déserte. Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai fait mon choix.  
  
La main de Kazuya se desserra lentement du tissu bleu-gris et vint reposer le long de son corps. Il regarda Jin, mais ne réussit pas à laisser les mots exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Jin se contenta de lui prendre la main, et ils cheminèrent ensemble sous la pluie battante, les arbres emprisonnant leurs silhouettes d'une aura sombre.  
Guidés par la lueur des flammes derrière la porte entrouverte, Jin entraîna Kazuya à l'intérieur.  
  
Ce dernier resta debout, ruisselant, les yeux noyés dans la couleur du feu ardent.  
  
Jin défit lentement le lien qui retenait sa chevelure détrempée et il s'approcha du feu, en frottant ses mains les unes contre les autres.  
  
L'instant se prolongea et Kazuya ne bougeait pas.  
  
Alors, Jin se releva et s'éloigna de l'âtre pour revenir près de lui.  
  
Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les joues de Kazuya et la chaleur des flammes se déposa sur la peau du jeune homme, enfin.  
  
Les larmes détrempèrent les doigts brûlants de Jin, sans que Kazuya ne laisse échapper le moindre son, sans que son visage ne change d'expression.  
  
Jin avait mal, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas faiblir pour le moment. Il attendit, parce que tout devait venir de Kazuya à présent.  
  
Le feu crépitait mais le temps, lui, refusa d'avancer.  
  
La main de Kazuya se posa doucement sur celle de Jin et ses yeux virent enfin.  
  
-Reste. Reste simplement près de moi, Jin...  
  
Jin voulut répondre mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Il attira Kazuya contre lui et ne le lâcha pas.  
La chaleur devait revenir sur sa peau.  
  
Sur sa peau et dans son cœur, parce qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il en avait été privé.  
  
***   
  
 _« La bordure des stores et les rideaux étaient d'un bleu terne, et par les fentes, ce qu'il entrevoyait des robes gris pâle, des manches jaune gardénia, lui semblait par contraste l'effet d'un suprême raffinement._ Jin s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Kazuya, toujours allongé près de lui.  
-  _Daignez au moins m'accorder un regard! dit-il, désespéré, et il voulut l'attirer à lui ; alors elle se dégagea de sa robe de dessus et s'écarta, sur les genoux, mais sans qu'elle s'en aperçut, sa chevelure y était restée prise ; elle reconnut là, à sa vive consternation, la cruauté d'un inéluctable destin._  
Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres pâles de Kazuya et Jin replia soigneusement le rouleau qu'il avait tenu sur ses genoux.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ries ? demanda Jin en s'approchant de la silhouette agitée de frissons fiévreux.  
  
Kazuya écarta la couverture de son visage, du bout des doigts.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si le prince Genji aurait pris cette voix pour montrer son désespoir.  
  
Jin leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-J'ai lu pour te distraire, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses.   
-Je t'en remercie.  
  
Jin se mit à sourire et sa contrariété s'évanouit en quelques secondes.  
  
-Tu as toujours de la fièvre. Je devrais aller chercher un médecin.  
  
Kazuya secoua la tête.  
  
-Je voudrais simplement prendre l'air... J'ai tellement chaud...  
-Tu devrais...  
-S'il te plaît.  
-C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on médite trop, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel et Jin se mit à rire.  
  
Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus et s'agenouilla plus près pour prendre Kazuya dans ses bras. Ce dernier drapa d'une main sans force la couverture autour de lui et se laissa emmener dehors.  
  
La fin du printemps était suffisamment douce pour que le vent reste une agréable sensation sur leurs peaux.  
Jin s'assit sur le rebord de bois et installa Kazuya sur ses genoux avant d'amener son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le souffle précipité du jeune homme s'apaisa lentement au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Je crois que je t'attendais sans le savoir, chuchota Kazuya. Je voulais que tu reviennes, qu'importe la manière.  
  
Jin tourna sa tête vers lui, tout en le tenant plus étroitement serré contre lui.  
  
-Même si tu m'avais encore retrouvé agonisant au bord d'un chemin ?  
  
Kazuya esquissa un faible sourire.  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit cela.   
-Je voulais me détacher de toi, comme tu le voulais, avoua Jin. Mais je me suis aperçu que je n'en avais pas envie. Et surtout que je n'y arriverais pas.  
  
Renoncer définitivement à ses terres en s'agenouillant devant Ishida, réunir ce qu'il possédait et quitter Edo...  
Tout cela avait été bien plus facile pour Jin que d'avouer son envie de rejoindre Kazuya, l'homme qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient rien signifier l'un pour l'autre.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi auparavant... Quelqu'un de si...  
-Etrange ? souffla Kazuya en fermant les yeux.  
-Non. Je ne trouve pas de mot exact. Parfois, je ne comprends rien, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave, et que ça n'a aucune importance.  
  
Kazuya écoutait Jin avec avidité en dépit de sa faiblesse physique et ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fort au tissu du yukata bleu-gris que portait Jin.  
  
« D'autres fois, je me dis que tout est normal, que tu as des raisons d'être ainsi. J'aurais aimé...  
  
Les doigts de Jin cherchèrent le menton de Kazuya pour lever doucement sa tête vers lui.  
  
-...Que ta vie soit plus douce.  
  
Comme bien souvent, Kazuya ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attirer les doigts de Jin près de ses lèvres pour les effleurer, un par un, pour les embrasser et les faire glisser contre sa peau, contre son cœur.  
  
Le poids de son passé ne le quitterait jamais. Son essence, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était ceux d'un paria, d'un indésirable.  
  
Il s'était toujours dit qu'il devait se forcer à ne rien attendre de la vie, qu'entretenir un espoir ne servait à rien, mais aujourd'hui, la vie elle-même apporté quelqu'un à chérir et à préserver.  
  
...Quelqu'un qui ne resterait pas qu'un souvenir éphémère, tracé à l'encre noire.  
  
 _Ah le vent de printemps_  
harukaze ya  
 _nous voir ensemble et toujours_  
ikite aimiru  
viv _ants toi et moi_  
nare to ware   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Genji monogatari : Le Dit du Genji (源氏物語, genji monogatari?) est une œuvre considérée comme majeure de la littérature japonaise du XIe siècle, attribué à Murasaki Shikibu. L'intrigue du livre se déroule pendant l'époque de Heian.
> 
> *Burakumin : Burakumin (Burakumin littéralement « personne de la communauté » ou « du hameau ») est un terme japonais désignant un groupe social minoritaire japonais discriminé socialement et économiquement.   
> Les burakumin ont constitué, dès l'époque féodale, une communauté de personne mise à l'écart de la société et condamnée à le demeurer par l'effet d'une ségrégation sociale et spatiale.  
> (SOURCES : Wiki)


End file.
